


Writing Challenges

by river_heart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_heart/pseuds/river_heart
Summary: I am planning on making a few writing challenges. because I want everyone to enjoy writing. just look in it for the requirements and how it works.first challeng is out!
Kudos: 1





	1. Rules and Requirments

This is something I though about to do because I though it would be fun. It is a 12 long challenges serie with every month a new challenges.

How it works:

  * Every time a new challenge is announched here you need to react under the chapter that participate in the challenge.
  * When you finish your work just ad me as co-creator so that I can add it to the collection.
  * You are allowed to guesse the next challege. I will give one hint in the beginning and one hint in the middle of the challenge.



Requirments:

  * Everyone is allowed.
  * One-shot.
  * Max 15k words. (otherwise it may be gonna be a very long)
  * 1 month timelimit (will maybe change after a few challenges)
  * The story needs to be about the given subject.



Rules:

  * No hate.



Things you to take in account before beginning:

  * It may take longer than the 1 month since everyone who sends the story on the day of the timelimit is accepted since otherwise it wouldn't be fair and it may take me some times to put it all together.
  * I am willing to be a beta reader to look for spell faults, but say it beforehand.
  * I would by no challenge choose a specific ship so you can choose that yourself if you want.
  * Some stories will maybe not in it, but that is probably because it does't the requirments, otherwise I would have no other reason than to not post it.
  * Most of the time the specific requirments and rules are difftent by each challenge so the specifcs stands in the chapter that reveals the challeng.



First challenge comes out on 22-11-2020


	2. Challenge 1: friendship

The first challenge is gonna be a easy one. You need to write a story about friendship. It doesn't matter between who and it can be between a whole group.

Rules/Requiments and allowances:

  * Just friendship no shipping
  * No deaths please
  * Losing friendship allowed
  * No longer than 15k
  * everything else is allowed



If your done just make me co-owner than I can add it to the collection

Succes!!

Challenge ends at: 2020-12-13

  * The next challenge has four letters.
  * It begins with a L



**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing this so it will probably take some times before I find out how it works.


End file.
